Let's Go Camping!
by RebelAngel91210
Summary: Momo is worried about her boyfriend, Toshiro having too much paper work. So she decides to plan a little camping, but it doesn't go as planned. WARNING: Lemon


**A/N: WARNING **this story is not appropriate for lamps under the age of 3. I you have a lamp under the age of 3 please ask them to leave or forever hold your peace, you may now kiss the bride. Viewer discretion is advise and if you make fun of my bad grammar I'll send fire crapping monkeys after you. ENJOY XD

* * *

**Squad 10 Barracks:**

"Good morning Shiro-chan!" Momo said walking in and giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, "Good morning Hinamori and for the last time will you stop calling me that." Shiro-chan *cough* I mean Toshiro said kissing her back. "Aw come on you know you like it." The young peach replied.

"Hey I have a great idea since your always being so over worked, why don't we take a vacation and go camping!" "Momo I would love to, but first I have too much paper work and second I don't think Head Captain Yamamoto wouldn't let me take off." Toshiro replied.

"Actually I talking to Head Captain Yamamoto and he said it was okay." Momo said in a cheery voice, "Well I guess I have no choice." The young captain replied "Good I'll get packing." She said kissing on the cheek again and running out." "So you planing anything special on you trip." Rangiku said walking in.

"Matsumoto were you listening to our whole conversation." Toshiro said stacking papers, " I hear you to are taking a little trip, so anyway are you planning anything dirty." The big busted lieutenant said, "You're a perv you know that, besides when I'm gone you still have to do paper work." Hitsugaya said before leaving the room.

"WHAT! Aw Captain your so mean!" Rangiku shouted at her Captain. '_Yah like your gonna do it anyway' _The young captain thought as he made it back to his living quarters to pack. When Rangiku's captain was out her sight, she got down to work on finding ways to get rid of the mountains of paper work. (if only Rangiku would work as hard on doing the actual paper work)

**The Next Day:**

"Momo are you ready to go?" "Hold on a sec, I have to finish packing the rest of the food." Momo replied shoving the last of the supplies into her bag. "Okay I'm finished!" "Good now we can finally go." Toshiro said a little annoyed. The two made there way out.

Before they left they said goodbye to theirs friends and Rangiku had hope her captain had forgotten about the paper work. Sadly before he left reminded about the mountain of hell, I mean paper work. Momo and Toshiro made there way to the camping sight in about an hour. (seeing how they're soul reapers they can travel pretty fast)

"Okay so here were we set up" Toshiro said looking at the map while Momo was taking out the tent and trying to put it up. "Here let me help you." He said sticking on of the tent poles in the ground, "Wow Shiro-chan your good at every thing!" Momo replied.

"You know what I'm the best at," Hitsugaya said before swooping down for a kiss on his girl friends lips, "I know, what would I do with out my sexy little Toshiro." Momo said kissing him back, "Now let's finished setting up the tent." The two began working on setting up the tent.

The first attempt didn't go so well, Momo bumped into it and the whole thing collapsed. The second attempt they succeeded in putting it up. Then the two put their stuff away and began to cook lunch. "I'll go get some water to boil the rice." Momo said picking up a bucket, "Okay, just don't be too long so I can start cooking. I'm starved." Hitsugaya told the girl before she went to get water skipping along the way.

"Here we are!" Momo announced to herself, as she gaze a the sparkling blue creek. Momo took off her shoes and put them on a rock. She then took two steps into the water and slipped on a wet rock. "AHHH!" Momo fell straight in to the freezing water.

Toshiro her Momo's scream in the distance "Momo!" He shouted running into her direction. When he found her she was soaking wet in the water. "Momo are you okay, you had me worried." Toshiro said giving her a hand. "I'm okay it just, ow" She said trying to get up.

"Looks like you sprained you ankle, here I'll help you." He said picking her up bridal style and carrying her back to camp. "Thank Shiro-chan." She said snuggling into his warm chest. Walking back to camp Hitsugaya noticed the sky was getting darker.

In a mater of minutes it was raining. Toshiro picked up his pace seeing how Momo was already wet and he didn't want her to catch a cold. When they got back he immediately made his way back to the tent. Momo realized something while searching through her bag, "Oh no!" "What's wrong?" Toshiro asked, "I forgot to pack extra clothes!"

"That a problem, here you can borrow my other shirt ." He said taking off his shirt and giving it to her. Momo blushed beat red, "No I can't its to embarrassing." "What's so embarrassing? Your soaking wet and if you don't change clothes you'll get sick." He replied, "Fine, but don't look." "Alright." He said turning around.

Momo began taking off her shirt and skirt. She noticed her under ware was soaking wet, what was she suppose to take it off with her Shiro-chan sitting behind her? Momo unhooked her bra as it slid off, then putting on his warm t-shirt. It was pretty big on her, seeing how Toshiro grew over the years.

"Okay I'm done you can turn around." She said, Toshiro turned around. His face almost turned red when he saw his girlfriend with her hair in a loose ponytail. Just wearing his t-shirt and her panties. "ACHOO!" Momo sneezed, "Are you cold?" He asked, "A little."

Toshiro grabbed a blanket from his bag and rapped it around the two, "Here I'll warm you up." Momo could feel her cold body against his warm one. "Thank you." She whispered softly before kissing him. The two sat there kissing in each others arms.

Toshiro nibbled on her bottom lip she gracefully let him in. Their tongues danced exploring each other mouths. Then he gently laid her down, kissing her neck. As he nibbled and sucked her neck Momo moaned in pleasure. He kissed her once more, letting his hands wonder down massaging her breasts.

"Oh Shiro it feels so good." Momo moaned, then he pulled off her shirt revealing her soft milky breasts. Momo tried to cover up Toshiro smirked, "Don't hide your self from me, besides I think you beautiful," "Really?" she asked, "Yes really." He replied.

Toshiro put his mouth over one of her hard nipples, while massaging the other one. Then switching to the other one. When he was done that, he started to leave butterfly kisses down her torso until he finally reached her panties.  
"Oh look Momo your so wet, what ever will we do?"

As he said that he slowly pulled off her panties, "Shiro-chan stop playing with me." Momo pleaded, "I don't think we're done yet" Toshiro smirked as he put two of his figures into her moist core. Momo could feel knots form in her lower stomach. " No Toshiro don't stop now" She panted "What ever you say." He said as his tongue glided over her silky folds.

Momo couldn't hold back anymore, she felt a rush jolt trough he body. Toshiro quickly licked he juices away, "How was that?" "Wonderful." Momo panted, "Now its your turn." She said as she flipped him over, putting one leg over and straddling him. Momo new his pants needed to go, with one hand she yanked off his pants and boxers reveling his hard dick.

She started stroking up and down, then taking he mouth and enclosing on his tip. "~Momo stop~" Toshiro grunted. A low moan came form her partner as her tongue glided up and down. "Momo please stop, I'm about to - arrg!" Toshiro moaned as he released his hot seed into her mouth.

Momo quickly swallowed it then moved up to kiss him on the lips once more. Then she whispered something in his ear, "Toshiro I want you in me." "Are you sure Momo?" She nodded yes, he gently laid her down placing himself between her. "This will hurt for a second okay, so bare with me." He said looking down at her.

"It's fine, as long as I'm with you." She replied before he plunged into her. Momo could feel her inside bursting as he took her virginity. Then Toshiro began to pump into her, the more he did it the more the pain became pleasure. "Toshiro please go faster." She moaned.

"What ever you say my love." He replied pumping harder into her, "Oh god Shiro-can it feels so good!" Momo yelled, "I can feel myself about to come." "Me too, then let come together." Toshiro said pumping harder this time. With every single thrust she felt herself going even more wild.

Finally she gave in, Toshiro soon followed. The two collapsed panting, Toshiro's hands still around her waist as he pulled her closer, "I love you Momo." "I love you more Shiro-chan." She whispered then he smirked, "Like that's possible, let's get some sleep." Grabbing a blanket and pulling it over them.

Momo snuggled close to his chest as he rapped his arm around her again keeping her nice and warm. Before sleep took over him Toshiro thought maybe this camping trip wasn't a bad idea after all.

**The Next Day Back In the Soul Society:**

"So how was you trip Captain?" The busty lieutenant asked, "It was fun I guess." Toshiro replied blushing. "Oh I knew it something happened! My plan worked!" She shouted, "What was that?" He asked. "Oh nothing." Rangiku said, "By the way what's with the mountain of paper work in the corner of the room?" He said pointing to the massive stack, "Oh Captain I just remember I have to talk to Momo about something bye!" "MATSUMOTO!" The young captain yelled to the woman running away

* * *

Well I hoped you enjoyed my story and sorry if it wasn't my best, this is the first lemon I wrote.

Let call the review button Bob, give Bob a hug.

l l

l l

l l

l l

V


End file.
